


Soldier, Poet, King

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [8]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Minor Chase Devineaux/ Gray | Crackle, Minor Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Parent! Julia, Parenthood, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: He will tear your city down, o lei, o lai, o lord
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent & Original Female Character(s), Julia "Jules" Argent & Original Male Character(s), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Kudos: 24





	Soldier, Poet, King

I sat in the rocking chair Chase had gifted me when I first adopted Isabelle. All five of them sat at my feet, Michael in Isabelle's lap.

"There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword. She will tear your city down, 'o lei, o lai, o lord'," I started. The recounting of Carmen's story was short, but unfortunately, so was her life.

"Mom?" Abigail asked.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Did you love the soldier?"

I chuckled and smiled softly.

"Yeah. I did."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Carmen."

I noticed that Michael had fallen asleep. 

"Okay kids, it's bedtime! C'mon, I'll tuck you in."

"Mom? Will you tell us more stories?" Jackson asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Isabelle was in eighth grade the next time I spoke of my past.

We were at the dinner table. Chase had come over. 

"Mom, what was your job that allowed you to meet Uncle Chase?" Abigail asked. She was always inquisitive.

I glanced over at Chase. He took over.

"We worked for Interpol. We were partners. I wasn't that nice to her, but we made up when," he glanced as if he was unsure of whether or not they knew. I nodded. "...when Carmen died."

The table went silent. 

"How was Uncle Chase rude to you?" Michael asked.

"He was like a poet. His 'weapon' was his word. He constantly belittled me. He bought me ice cream afterward because he felt bad though."

"All our coworkers thought we were dating!" he laughed.

"Speaking of which, do you need an officiant? Or does Gray have a, like, official identity?"

* * *

I was getting a movie set up when there was a knock at my door.

I got up to get it with a sigh.

It was Chief.

"What do you want, Tamara?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you'd consider rejoining one last time-"

I shut the door in her face.

I was done with that organization. They encouraged me to kill the woman I loved. That had been the final straw.

"Who was that?" Anna asked. 

"A ruler. She thinks her brow's laid in thorns. Really, she puts thorns on everyone else. She was in charge of me for over a year. It wasn't a healthy workplace dynamic."

"Oh."

"Let's watch this movie!" I exclaimed, distracting them. It worked.

And so we sat. And so we watched. And so, we were.


End file.
